1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to furniture and, in particular to a method of adjusting the height of an article of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most furniture heights are not adjustable and are, therefore, for use with either small children or adult-size persons. This limits the use of furniture based on the size of the user. As a result, more articles of furniture are required to fulfill the needs of different sized users at a greater expense to schools, libraries and in-home users.
Prior patents show height adjustments for articles of furniture using notches for the reception of supporting legs, hinged blocks or vertically slidable legs. The height adjustments appear to require time-consuming adjustments or are not stable enough to support more than negligible weight or jostling.